The various embodiments described herein relate to the field of computers, and specifically to resources in a resource cloud. More particularly, the various embodiments relate to identifying resources, such as computing system resources, and configuring these resources in a resource cloud.
Cloud computing is Internet-based computing in which shared resources, software, and information are used by computers and other devices on-demand. It is a paradigm shift following the mainframe and client-server shifts that preceded it. Details are abstracted from the users who no longer have need of, expertise in, or control over the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. Cloud computing describes a new supplement, consumption, and delivery model for IT services based on the Internet. Cloud computing typically involves the provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources as a service over the Internet. Cloud computing is a byproduct and consequence of the ease-of-access to remote computing sites provided via the Internet.